


Light Of Justice

by Green_Serpent



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Todoroki Shouto, Grade weapons, Haki (One Piece), Hero Public Safety Commission agent Izuku, Implied Sexual Content, Izuku ate the Pika Pika no mi, Literally & figuratively, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Pika Pika no mi, Scarred Midoriya Izuku, Sorta spy Izuku, Swordsmanship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Serpent/pseuds/Green_Serpent
Summary: Izuku Midoriya also known as Kizaru is assigned to monitor U.A The prestigious hero school. Sent in as a recommendation student under the pretense of being a hero hopeful who dreamt of attending the Number 1 hero school in Japan.
Relationships: Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Light Of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku isn’t going to be different appearance-wise(besides scars) so no super tall or super buff Izuku. His attitude will be more similar to Kizaru or Borsalino’s laid backness and numbness to Violence.

_**Temporary text so what I have doesn’t get deleted while I think** _


End file.
